


Безумие Нэйтана Уорноса

by xenia_che



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Major Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Нэйтан категорически не понимает, как ему следует на Дюка реагировать. Как вообще реагировать на человека, который вызывает одновременно желание придушить собственными руками и втрахать в матрас.





	Безумие Нэйтана Уорноса

**Author's Note:**

> Мне остро захотелось написать про них что-то рейтинговое. Вот просто немедленно. Я сто лет не писала высокий рейтинг, так что волнуюсь за результат, конечно.  
> Дело происходит уже во время действия сериала.  
> Небечено, как всегда пока что.

Нэйтану иногда кажется, что он сходит с ума. В его жизни всё всегда было довольно просто. Чувства, эмоции, переживания – всё это никогда не вызывало у Нэйтана вопросов. Он всегда знал, что, например, Карла Роза ему очень симпатична; отец вызывает у него отторжение вперемешку с любовью; при виде котов и (особенно) собак он чувствует нежность и обожание; дети вызывают в нём желание тискать и сюсюкать; кофе со сливками и сахаром – отвратительное пойло, на которое он даже не взглянет дважды; панкейки – лучшая еда в мире; романтические комедии отлично убаюкивают после тяжелого дня. Всё просто и понятно. Ровно до тех пор, пока дело не касается Дюка Крокера. У них, конечно, сложная история. Дюк был то другом, то врагом. Подростковой влюбленностью. Главным разочарованием в жизни. Говорливой катастрофой. Лучшим любовником. Щемящим чувством в груди. Нэйтан категорически не понимает, как ему следует на Дюка реагировать. Как вообще реагировать на человека, который вызывает одновременно желание придушить собственными руками и втрахать в матрас. Стукнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым и поцеловать. Разбить лицо и встать перед ним на колени. Нэйтан чувствует, как рассудок постепенно ускользает от него. Это самое ужасное и приятное чувство одновременно.

Возможно, дело в том, что Дюк единственный, кто ведёт себя в Нэйтаном так, будто ничего не случилось. Когда у Нэйтана активировался трабл, весь мир вокруг немного изменился. Нэйтан до сих пор ловит на себе сочувственные взгляды. И люди обходят его стороной, стараются не задеть лишний раз, не коснуться. Хотя, казалось бы, как раз теперь об этом не стоит волноваться. Но все, даже отец, даже Одри, ведут себя так, будто он немного ущербный. Несчастный. Неполноценный. И только Дюк, кажется, совершенно об этом не помнит. Дюк трогает Нэйтана, постоянно. Хлопает по плечу, по ноге, хватает за руки, обнимает за плечи, ерошит волосы. Нэйтан каждый раз хочет напомнить Дюку, что он, Нэйтан, ничего не чувствует, но каждый раз его что-то останавливает. Воспоминания, фантом. Нэйтан вообще-то искренне благодарен Дюку за такое отношение, хоть и никогда ему об этом не скажет.

 

А однажды, однажды Нэйтан чувствует. Возможно, Дюк чем-то заразился от Одри во время их очередного совместного приключения. Или дело в его активировавшемся трабл. Но в один прекрасный день Дюк привычно хлопает Нэйтана по плечу, и Нэйтан чувствует. Тяжесть хлопка. Обжигающе горячая рука сквозь тонкую рубашку. Нэйтана накрывает волной тактильного восторга. Это чувство совсем не похоже на то, какое взывают прикосновения Одри. Когда она касается его, Нэйтан ощущает нежность и тепло, как луч утреннего солнца на коже. Прикосновение Дюка больше похоже на ураган, поток лавы, сносящий всё на своём пути. Нэйтан понимает, что он серьёзно влип.

 

Это случается в воскресенье. Поздний вечер, они только что распутали очередной трабл, который убивал людей. В последнее время им особенно везёт на такие жесткие дела. И Нэйтан с удивлением обнаруживает себя в **_Серой Чайке_**. Скорее всего, это была идея Одри. Она любит, когда её _мальчики_ ведут себя цивилизованно. А что может быть цивилизованнее, чем пропустить по стаканчику после тяжелого трудового дня. К счастью, ресторан уже закрыт, посетителей давно нет, поэтому они удобно устраиваются прямо за стойкой, Дюк с удовольствием исполняет роль бармена.

Сначала всё идёт как обычно – ром и разговоры. Совместное молчание. Шум прибоя за окном. А потом на стойке появляется текила. И тонкие ломтики лимона. И соль в смешной солонке в виде пингвина. Одри падает первая. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. У неё ещё хватает сил шаткой походной добраться до своей кровати на втором этаж. Нэйтан, как истинный джентльмен, предлагает свои услуги провожатого. Одри гордо отказывается, Дюк насмешливо качает головой.

_И их осталось двое._

\- Что ж, Нэйтан, - голос Дюка звучит немного лениво, тягуче, певуче. – Пришла пора рассказать твой самый страшный секрет.

Дюк облокачивается на стойку, закусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая улыбку, доверительно заглядывает Нэйтану в глаза.

\- Какой? – Нэйтан немного отстраняется, близость Дюка туманит голову не хуже текилы.

\- Не знаю, какой-нибудь, - Дюк пожимает плечами, улыбка превращается в усмешку. – Только обязательно страшный. Самый-самый.

\- Иди к чёрту, - огрызается Нэйтан, но в его голосе нет привычного запала. Усмешка Дюка становится шире.

\- Нэээйт, - тянет Дюк с обманчивой нежностью. – Приятель. В последнее время ты сам не свой. Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что что-то происходит. Давай, расскажи дядюшке Дюку всю правду.

Нэйтан закатывает глаза и отворачивается, зал немного плывет перед глазами. Он слышит, как Дюк повторно наполняет рюмки и, выбиравшись из-за стойки, усаживается на соседний барный стул. Нэйтан чувствует тепло его тела даже на расстоянии в несколько дюймов.

\- Ну же, Нэйт, - Дюк так близко, он пахнет морским ветром, пылью и текилой. Лимоном и перцем. Нэйтан непроизвольно придвигается ближе.

\- Отвали. – Нэйтан тянется за рюмкой. Дюк тоже. Их пальцы сталкиваются, Нэйтан вздрагивает, задевая стопки, текила разливается прямо по барной стойке, капает на джинсы и пол. Глаза Дюка, кажется, становятся темнее.

\- Нэйтан, - его голос звучит обманчиво спокойно. – Что только что произошло?

\- Я…- Нэйтан запинается, чертыхается про себя и, отведя взгляд в сторону, тихо продолжает. – Я чувствую твои прикосновения.

\- Что? – Дюк замирает на месте, недоверчиво щурится, стараясь разглядеть что-то на лице Нэйтана.

\-  Я чувствую твои прикосновения, - чуть громче повторяет Нэйтан. – Это началось несколько недель назад. Раньше я чувствовал только Одри, но теперь…теперь и тебя тоже. Доволен? Вот он, мой самый страшный секрет. А теперь отвали, будь добр.

Нэйтан перегибается через стойку, берет бутылку текилы и, торопливо вынув пробку, наполняет свою рюмку. Его руки немного дрожат. Он залпом выпивает обжигающий напиток, лимон горчит на языке. Тишину вокруг, кажется, можно резать ножом.

Нэйтан не выдерживает первым. Он заставляет себя повернуться и не слишком затравлено посмотреть на Дюка. Он ведь только что, сам того не желая, дал Дюку полную власть над собой. Подставил шею. Показал своё слабое место. Нэйтан проклинает себя последними словами.

Выражение лица Дюка невозможно прочитать. Обычно он как открытая книга, почти. Но сейчас Нэйтан не может понять ни одну эмоцию. Только глаза у Дюка горят так, что Нэйтан уверен, у него бегут мурашки по коже. Не то, чтобы он их чувствовал, конечно.

А потом Дюк берет его за воротник и уверенно притягивает ближе. И целует. И Нэйтану кажется, что весь мир перестаёт существовать, только эти горячие губы на его собственных, горячие руки под его рубашкой, горячее тело, прижимающее его к барной стойке. Нэйтан не чувствует стойку, но чувствует Дюка. Это такое сюрреалистическое ощущение, что Нэйтан почти готов засмеяться. Но только почти, потому что Дюк целует его лицо, шею, ключицы. Руки уверенно расстёгивают его рубашку, тянутся к ремню.

\- Дюк… - выдыхает Нэйтан, мир плывёт перед глазами, знакомый запах кружит голову. Дюк уверенно, почти привычно расстёгивает джинсы Нэйтана и, не сомневаясь ни мгновения, касается кончиками пальцев его члена. Нэйтану где-то читал, что французы называют оргазм маленькой смертью. Ему тогда это сравнение показалось чересчур пафосным, но теперь он знает, что это именно так.

\- Нэйт? – Впервые подаёт голос Дюк, он звучит немного встревоженно и пугающе нежно. Нэйтан вдруг осознаёт, что закрыл глаза и, видимо, не подаёт никаких признаков жизни. Он переводит дыхание и смотрит прямо на Дюка.

\- Хэй, - получается на выдохе, Нэйтан не знает, что ещё можно сказать. Он так потрясен своими тактильными переживаниями, что совершенно разучился подбирать слова. Дюк трется носом о его шею, вызывая новую волну приятных ощущений. И Нэйтан чувствует острое желание коснуться Дюка в ответ.

Сказано – сделано, и пока он не передумал, Нэйтан чуть дрожащими руками расстёгивает ремень Дюка. Это очень необычные ощущения. Нэйтан не чувствует ремень, не чувствует ткань рубашки, но ощущает горячую кожу под ними. Ему остро хочется немедленно избавиться от всех преград.

Дюку требуется гораздо больше времени, чем Нэйтану, но касаться его оказывается так же потрясающе приятно, как подставляться под его прикосновения. Нэйтан ласкает Дюка медленно, размеренно, как тот любит. Его тело отлично помнит, какого это – заниматься сексом с Дюком Крокером. Нэйтан ловит губами тихие стоны, вздохи, наслаждается чужим наслаждением. Нежной кожей под пальцами. Судорожно сжимающей его плечо рукой. Дюк кончает неожиданно, кажется, для самого себя. Нэйтан с плохо сдерживаемым восторгом наблюдает за его оргазмом. Кончающий Дюк Крокер это самое потрясающее, что Нэйтан видел в своей жизни. Он говорил это семнадцать лет назад, он готов повторить это сейчас. Дюк утыкается ему в шею, переводя дыхание. Нэйтан берет с барной стойки салфетку и тщательно вытирает руку. Запах секса щекочет ноздри.

\- Это отличный секрет, Нэйт, - глухо говорит Дюк, в его голосе слышится улыбка. – Я рад, что ты со мной им поделился.

Нэйтан усмехается.  Снаружи шумит ветер, волны грохочут совсем близко. Нэйтану кажется, что они одни во всем мире. Он по-прежнему немного сходит с ума. И Дюк всё ещё вызывает у него желание придушить его собственными руками и втрахать в матрас. Но прямо сейчас второе кажется куда предпочтительнее первого.

  

 

 

 


End file.
